The present disclosure relates generally to the field of genomic (DNA) computing, and more particularly to methods for DNA sequencing.
DNA computing is a rapidly evolving interdisciplinary field combining biochemistry and molecular biology with computational theory to solve problems. DNA computing leverages properties of DNA to determine answers to problems encoded in DNA strands in a massively parallel fashion.
DNA sequencing is an integral part of modern DNA computing techniques. Sequences for thousands of organisms have been decoded and stored in databases, and in turn used in various fields such as machine learning, genomic medicine, and so forth.
Conventional methods and tools for DNA sequencing include, for example but without limitation, primer extension using a DNA polymerase, direct blotting electrophoresis, radioactive defective nucleotides, SDS-PAGE electrophoresis, Maxam-Gilbet sequencing, ion torrent semiconductor sequencing, and tunneling current DNA sequencing.
Current research is mainly focused on nanopore sequencing using tunneling currents, which allows for faster and more accurate results. A nanopore-based device provides single-molecule detection based on electrophoretically driving DNA molecules (i.e., their nucleotides, adenine, cytosine, guanine, and thymine) in solution through a nano-scale pore. Nucleotides are identified based on ionic conductance variation due to the movement of nucleotides in an electrochemical circuit.